Silent Night
by Snow Woman
Summary: It only took one good scare for little Samantha to wake up the entire village with her scream. Yet, even though she's sworn to never scream again, something wants to hear her shrill cry once more. And things won't go bump in the night the same way until she does.


Haunting Night

Jolting awake, little Samantha could feel a cold sweat suddenly start to form on her forehead. _Why am I sweating? I'm not hot. _Her young mind asked quizzically as she blinked sleepily. _Oh well..._sluggishly pulling the heavy quilt close to her body she turned on her side and snuggled into the comfy straw mattress. She had almost fallen back into her slumber when she heard _it._

_Rat-tat-a-tat-tata-tat-a..._

Her brown eyes flew open as the cold sweat started up again and her heart raced as fast as a stallion. Her eyes darted around the room as they checked every corner and crack; they missed nothing… except for the window behind her.

_Rat-tat-a-t-tAT-TATA-tat-a-TAT..._

The rapping slowly quickened in urgency as the wind began to pick up and hiss through the cracks that outlined the framings of the window. The cold snapped at her cheeks as she pulled the quilt as high as her nose in a vain hope to comfort herself.

She didn't want to turn around and look, but she knew she had to eventually. _This is all just a dream_,she thought, _if I turn around and look at what's making that noise, it'll scare me awake! I'll turn around now and wake up!_ Staring at the wall on the side of the room opposite to her, she gulped as she watched the arthritic shadows dance with the awful rhythm and shrill howls.

_Rata-tat-tata-a-tat..._

_Now I'll turn around! _

Still the rapping continued, and still she watched the shadows dance in time with it; she made no effort to turn around.

_Now! _

_Rat-at-ata-a-A-TAT-ATA-TATATA-TATATA-A-TATA-..._

_It's just a dream! _

_RAT-TA-TATATA-AT-A-TA-ATATA-TA-TATATA-ATATA..._

_It's just a dream!_

_RATATATA-TA-TATATA-TATA-TAT-AT-ATATATATATA-TATATA..._

Forcing her body to move, her wobbly and unstable arms slowly began to push her up. It was only when she'd propped herself on one arm did she realize the rapping had stopped. The shrill cries of the wind had halted as well. Her elbows shook as she remained frozen in the silence; her pounding heart was the only thing she could hear. Her insides churned as the sweat beads slowly trickled down her temple. Her head began to swim as she failed to realize she was holding her breath. She could barely make out her first thought when:

Ra-ta-taa-tat Ra-ta-taa-tat…

The skeletal shadow once again danced, but this time not to the rapping… but to a rhythmic drumming. A drumming that was only made when impatient people had to be patient. A drumming that was only made when people who didn't like to wait had to wait…. for _something to happen. _A drumming… a drumming that meant she had to turn around...NOW.

Slowly coming to one knee, she let out a shaky breath as her chest began to hurt from holding it for too long.

Ra-ta-taa-tat Ra-ta-taa-tat...

Taking in one more slow breath, she forced her rigid muscles to move as she was able to twist her body halfway.

Silence.

She followed the one sweat dropped that ran down her nose; she couldn't move. Staring down at her feathered pillow, her heart sat in her throat as the sweat drop trembled on the edge of her nose.

Nothing.

Samantha sniffled, and the sweat drop fell. Whipping her head to the side she looked to the window; the first thing she saw was the moon. It's bright and round figure hung hauntingly in the blinking sky as a cloud threatened to engulf it's merciful light. Catching a shape out of the corner of her eye, she immediately looked over. Slowly letting out her staccato breath she felt some small relief as it was only a branch. But, as the light began to fade, she froze in horror as the branch began to slowly crawl across her window. The more she looked at it, the less it looked like a branch and more like gnarly wooden fingers.

All light disappeared as the moon was swallowed whole; little Samantha's shoulders shook

violently as she watched the raggedy and lanky silhouette creep forward. _It's just a dream._

"It's ju-" Her meek and whispering voice caught in her throat as the figure froze.

Holding her breath, she gripped the quilt as she dug her little fingers into the fabric and prayed it didn't notice her. Suddenly slamming it's gnarled hands against the window she gave out a small yelp. Whipping it's head to her, she trembled as it's orange glowing eyes and crooked glowing mouth looked expressionlessly at her.

Rat-ta-taa-tat Ra-ta-taa-tat…

It drummed it's fingers against the window as her eyes widened in understanding and pure fear. The glowing eyes and mouth turned up into a crooked and wicked smile as the fingers continued to drum. This time, not with impatience, but in anticipation.

Rat-ta-taa-tat Ra-ta-taa-tat...

Getting up on both knees, Samantha struggled to stable herself; she had to get away! There was a flicker in the orange glow of the monster's eyes as it slammed its fists against the window. Giving out another small squeal she flew back off the bed.

Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! The fists pounded against the window, and with each strike the window trembled as if it were going to shatter.

Samantha scrambled backwards up to the wall as the horrid pounding shook her insides. _He's trying to get inside! He's trying to get to me! This isn't a dream! This isn't a dream!_

_BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!..._

_Covering her ears, she desperately tried block out the sound as she curled up into the fetal position._

_BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!..._

_I can't take this any more! I can't take this anymore!_

Opening her mouth, she let her shrill and loud cry pierce the silence of the night's heart. Only when the door flew open did the harsh sound cease and the gracious light of the moon return.

"Samantha!" Her mother scrambled to her daughter's side. Bundling her trembling daughter into her arms, she cooed soothingly as she stroked her hair comfortingly.

Hesitantly looking up to the window, Samantha watched as the soft orange glow of candles began to flicker to life inside the houses of the neighbors. It didn't bother her that she'd woken them up, no, the monster was gone. That's all she cared about. _It's gone… It's gone!_

Even after this realization, she continued to tremble in her mother's arms.

"Samantha, what happened? You're as white as a sheet." Her mother asked comfortingly.

"M-Monster… there was a monster…" Samantha tried to explain what happened, but what she thought wouldn't turn into words.

"No there wasn't. It was just your imagination." Her father hissed as he suddenly appeared in the doorway; axe and lantern in each hand.

"What Father is trying to say is that you probably had a nightmare and mistook it for being real." Her mother explained calmly, though her voice contained the smallest bit of doubt as she looked at the evidence in her arms.

"T-there really was something!" Samantha's eyes began to tear up as she realized they didn't believe her. "It had h-hands a-and fingers a-an-"

"It was just the wind and a stray branch!" Her father reasoned grouchily, the dark circles under his eyes catching in the light of his lantern. "The whole damn village is up now because of you and your screaming. And because of what, hm? A branch!"

"B-But-" She began to sob, her white face flushing red with hysteria and jumbled frustrations.

"I'll hear no more of it!" He growled, "Don't cause trouble like this again, am I clear?"

"Y-Yu-Yes." She hiccuped as he mother picked her up and began to carry her back to her bed.

Whimpering, Samantha shook her head vigorously; her eyes pleaded for mercy. Nonetheless, her mother tucked her underneath the quilt and gave her soft kisses. Stroking her hair, her mother waited until she'd calmed down before giving her one last, long kiss on the forehead before getting up. Pulling up the quilt further, Samantha noticed the exchanged look her parents had and the obvious guilt that shadowed her father's eyes as he began to close the door.

Pausing before it had closed completely, he looked back and spoke loud enough so only she could hear, "I love you, Samantha."

"I-I love you too, Father." She sniffled the reply.

There was the slightest bit of relief in his tired eyes as he closed the door.

_That's right, Father loves me, and I love him. So, I should be brave. Yes, I'll be the bravest little girl ever, and I'll never scream again!_


End file.
